bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Gill Scorpion
Gill Scorpion (Japanese: ギルスコーピオン, Giru Sukoopion) is a Rapid Fire-Type Blaster Core System B-Daman belonging to Haja.' '''It was released in Japan in December 11th, 2004, and sold for 924円, while coming packaged with the Random Shot. (Note:The status of this B-Daman is based on the game "B-Daman Fire Spirits GBA") Skeleton & Armor Gill Scorpion features a black skeleton, to which all the Armor pieces can be attached. Head Armor and Visor: Scorpion Visor The large and red ''Scorpion Visor features a yellow line visor, along with a black rubber fin that can be used similarly like the Cobalt Power Blade as means of aiming. Lengthwise, it is one of the largest Visors. Shoulder Armor: Gill Shoulder The Gill Shoulder pieces are wide and of an intimidating design, with black rubber tips. Wrist Armor: Scissor Arm The Scissor Arms each have a pair of rubber claws, along with a sticker with a black scorpion design. Foot Armor: Scissor Foot The Foot Armor of Gill Scorpion, each piece of the Scissor Foot feature a pair of rubber claws, to provide better grip on the floor of the playing field. Magazine Armor: Long Magazine Contrary to the name, the Long Magazine increases the load capacity of Gill Scorpion by only a small amount. Quick Loading Core The Quick Loading Core features a slot with three prongs on its underside, that allows the user to load B-Dama from the floor of the playing field by lifting the B-Daman up, and engulfing the slot onto the B-Dama. It also features a long, orange Trigger for rapid fire, in addition to two orange Hold Parts. NOTE: It is illegal to use this Core in a Direct Hit Battle, due to the part of the quick-loading method where you have to lift the B-Daman, in addition to lifting your B-Daman in the air being against the rules. Then again, this Core cannot use DHB Parts. Other Versions *'Gill Scorpion Justice Ver.' - A prize B-Daman given out at tournaments hosted at AEON Co., Ltd. shopping mall locations in Japan. White skeleton, Quick Loading Core ''with a red Trigger, and ''Long Magazine, and blue armor with red rubber parts. Also comes with a Random Shot that has a blue plastic half. Sold for 898円 at Jusco/AEON locations. *'Gill Scorpion Clear Blue Ver.' - Limited edition. Uses almost the same color scheme, but with clear colors, and the red parts are a clear yellow. Inculde Clear blue random shot. Sold for 1020円 in January 2005 at the Winter World Hobby Fair. *'Gill Scorpion Clear Red Ver.' - Full clear red armor and body of gill scorpion *'Venom Sting' - Fire Spirits! GBA game only. Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! Gill Scorpion first debuted with its owner, Haja, in an Ultimate Strike challenge, where they had to knock down a row of pillars, and the player to knock down the most wins. Gill Scorpion showed its quick-reload ability, but was at a disadvantage when loading from that point, due to the fact that it wasn't on the ground and the barrel didn't fill, so the Strike Shot would keep falling out. With the Strike Shot, Gill Scorpion was shown to have immense power, having enough to knock down all but three pillars. Trivia *The concept of a Rapid Fire-Type B-Daman themed after a scorpion would later return in B-Daman CrossFire, as Lightning Scorpio and Mach=Sasword. *The bottom-loading gimmick carries over to Lightning Diles. *The gimmick also had its start in the Super B-Daman toyline, much like Rollers and even Rubber strips. Gallery Gill Scorpion 2.png|Gill Scorpion Haja and Gill Scorpion.png|Gill Scorpion held by Haja Gill Scorpion.png|Gill Scorpion debut Haja.jpg|Haja and Gill Scorpion on the intermission screen Gill Scorpion packaging.jpg|Packaging 99A039.jpg|Gill Scorpion Limited Clear Blue C-0A8SgWsAAh3Ax.jpg|Aeon Limited Gill Scorpion 101000036705.jpg|Gill Scorpion Blue Version hyoutei_lucky7-img600x337-1499259197kijibk10361.jpg hyoutei_lucky7-img600x337-1499259197vazu0p10361.jpg Category:Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! Category:B-Damans Category:Rapid Fire Type Category:Blaster Core System Category:Villains' B-Daman